peek-a-boo
by Wild Kratts Fan Fan Fan
Summary: a little adventure and a little baby. how did they know it was going to change their lives? warning- a little caviva. I don't own any of the characters! was being tazzy the last thing chris would have wanted? martin? you going to help chris or not? yeah, the kratts run into trouble. featuring my oc in this fic. thanks! please review! *kitty face*
1. chris finds a little girl

**Peek-A-Boo!**

Feb- 22. A beautiful day or what? Birds chirping, a sweet smell in the air, little flowers everywhere and…two kratt bros? Yeah. Definitely. Who else would roam around playing tazzy? Yep, Chris got hanged up in that tazzy suit again. 'exploring the garbage' as he called it. Martin soon joined him, huffing and panting because of all the running. "hey Chris, watcha doin?" Martin asked. "lunch…I guess" he answered. "where?" Martin asked, rather confused. "here!" Chris said, pulling up a rotten-garlic-pizza. "Yeuch!" Martin said, "you're gonna make me sick!" (A/N: spoken like a true human, Martin!) "WHAT? This is what I call great food!" Chris said, slurping down the pizza. "FOOD? You call THAT food? I'd rather call it garbage, G.A.R.B.A.G.E" Martin said, holding his mouth and nose. Chris snarled at him. "Ok, Chris, ok, now good boy, I mean good dog, err, I mean good devil. Wait, good DEVIL?" Martin said, laughing. Chris snarled again. "OK! Good T-Devil. Good T-Devil Chris." Martin said, still some-what chuckling. Chris rolled his eyes and continued. He searched the Trash-can until nearly nothing edible was left. He moved to the next T-can. So to another T-can, to another can and yet to another can. Martin just followed him over, being sick TWO times on the way! At another can, Chris stopped. "hey Martin, check it out" he called his brother, who looked like he was to be sick again. "Oh, looks like our tazzy pal just found something" Martin said "Make it, _SOMEONE."_ Chris said "what do you mean?" Martin asked "look" he pulled out a bundle. Martin gazed over it. Chris opened the bundle to reveal a little child, face round as the moon. It was wearing a little baby-dress with a skirt. The color to be blue and green. Her hair was a light platinum blonde color with a small white cloth draped around it. The little girl opened her eyes, her eyes half green half blue, with huge pupils. The little girl held her hands up. Chris leaned closer, to look if she had any identification papers with her. The girl caught Chris' nose and squeezed it, making Chris howl. the little girl only laughed. "Looks bold enough!" Martin said, pulling Chris' ears. "stop it Martin!" Chris said annoyed. Martin fondled with the little baby while Chris was rummaging through the garbage to search for any, _any_ papers that could tell who or whose the baby was. "no papers, nothing at all" Chris said. Martin looked up "perhaps we have to take the baby with us then." Martin suggested "WHAT? No no no Martin, Not. At. All! Stop being stupid! I already have Chrystal and Kate." Chris said "They are nearly teenagers right now Chris. You could do with another one." Martin said, smiling. "we should report it to the police…" he suggested "only for her, that little poor girl, to end up in a ghastly and dirty orphanage" he said back "bu-but…" Chris protested, but Martin cut him out, "no buts!" "I think…" "No I Thinks!" "…."

Martin smirked. He had won from Chris, _again_. Yeah. He did so 'cause he knew he wasn't a 'daddy'. Chris can take better care for daughters. Yeah. Chris was a good dad. Not just because he was caring, but he was responsible too. Martin knew this, and so, he chose Chris to be the 'daddy'. (yeah, 'daddy, Daddy, DADDY!':)

Chris again held the corners of the bundle in between his teeth. This formed a little basket-like holder for her. Chris took off full speed, with Martin yelling at him to wait up. He ran faster, a grin on his face. After fifteen minutes or so, Chris' stamina gave up. He sat at a rock and waited for Martin. He had gotten really far away from the Tortuga. In less than five minutes, Martin was there, on his hover-bike. "where did you get it from?" Chris asked. "Jimmy teleported it." Martin said, speeding up. Chris had regained his stamina. "yeah, lets do it bro." Chris said, picking the girl up. They raced to the Tortuga, and Chris was the one huffing and panting now.

"WHAT? YOU GOT US ANOTHER GIRL?" Aviva asked after hearing the news.

"Uhh, yeah…" Chris answered,

Time- 7:00 PM

After an hour-long debate, Chris and Aviva agreed to raise another girl. Kate and Chrystal were teens now, and given the responsibility of taking care of their youngest sister. The girl was scanned , revealing that she was two days old. One strange thing was, after mapping her gene, she was a mutant. Not so much, just a little modified, and it did not match to any, _any_ creature on the planet. This made the crew suspicious, but she looked like any-other human on the planet. Chris and Aviva were happy to raise another girl, but it also added to their burden. It was hard to raise girl after girl, girl after girl, and girl after girl. And another problem, what will the girl's name be?

**Thanks for reading. can anyone explain to me what is 'shrugged'? The rest of the message- T.H.A.N.K.S…F.O.R…R.E.A.D.I.N.G Review :}**


	2. merliah kratt?

**A/N- look, I'm trying to make my own little OC family here, but until then, I'm gonna use some of the characters from my author pals. if you're one of them, I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't tell you that im gonna use your OC, I'm personally trying to tell you all! Anyways, ciao! P/s- anything in '(…)' is an A/N. also, ChK, I changed the name of meadow kratt, to merliah kratt. name based on merliah summers from 'Barbie in a mermaid tale 1/2'**

So the girl, merliah kratt, grew up as a normal girl with the WK crew. Her sisters, chrystal kratt **(belonging to ChrystalK114)** was four years older than her and kate **(belonging to wildkrattsuperfan1)** was five years older.

Merliah, or May's POV-

"Dad! You told me you will to play with me!"

"But I have work to do! May, I'll play with you later."

I pouted. That was what he always told me! I mean that he always had work to do, whether a creature adventure, or a cleanup, or some important work, or even just for reading a book. I've been hearing this all week. More probably all my life. I felt useless, a spare, just existing because god made me. I felt ignored, unnoticed, or just not important. I know how it is felt to be left out, I was once the center of attention, now that I am not any attention at all. I slinked down to my bed. It was cool and calm in my room, the room I shared with my elder sisters. Now that I am alone I can wonder, _what dreams will I see today? Where will dad take me? Will he play with me? Where were kate and chrystal? _I shrugged to myself. I was just beginning to think when kate walked in. I turned round and gave an awkward 'hi' to her. She greeted me too and then walked away with a book of the 'robot' series. I was alone again, and now my train of thoughts started to derail. Wondering different weird, awkward, strange and unusual thoughts, I found myself asleep.

"wake up!"

I yawned. That was a lovely dream, and oh how I hated to wake up. That wonderful dream had me in in, of course every dream had. I rubbed my eyes and asked "huh?" rather sheepishly. I shook my head and gazed up only to nearly scream. "chrystal!" I yelled as I tried to control my rapid breaths. Her face was so closed to me that she scared me. "what?" she asked me, looking confused. I giggled and sat up. After a final yawn, I looked up the clock… twelve noon?! I slept that long? I stood up, stretched my hands, and walked out, wondering about dad. I kicked a small leaf laying on the path, only to bump into martin "whoa, kid, look where you go!" he said giggling as he picked me up. Then he put me in his hands in the baby style, and the expression that was killing my sadness. I laughed whenever he tickled my stomach. "C'mon, let's get you to chris" he said as he started walking towards his brother's room. I was finally getting some attention at all. Feeling the cute swaying, rocking movement of his arms, I remembered dad when he held me the first time. Now m-dad put me down. Getting some wobbly steps at first, I fell down softly. i stood up again, and soon got used to it and trotted along with him. I smiled when he looked at me. Making a funny face, he asked "am I funny?" I smiled more, and nodded. "I guess so." Suddenly I bumped into kate. "Look out!" she replied while she looked down at me playfully. MDad (she calls martin M-Dad and chris, you guessed, C-Dad) laughed and said "I think chris trained you to bump into people." Kate laughed hysterically then moved away. "ha – ha, very funny" I replied sarcastically, yet another of his lame jokes. I was the youngest of my family. I hated being so.

After going to the room, m-dad put me on the table. Of course dad had his nose up in a book. I poked his head. "huh?" he looked up "ooh, you, just go get something to play, look, there is a small doll in the corner." he huffed. He always did that to me. m-dad saw this. He picked me up and and looked at dad "you really need to learn to behave." And he took me out of the room.

Chris' POV

I never left may mentally, she was my life. I cared about her, just that I was tired. Cant she just understand? I am raising three girls, one being on the edge of childhood. Huh, I admit it. I am really kinda 'ignoring' May. I feel guilty, I don't know why. I need to sleep. I stood up, walked to aviva, and told her that I don't need lunch today and walked out before she could question any more. The serious tone in my voice was creepier than I imagined it to be. Laying on my bed, I started to wonder…_where exactly did I start to ignore her?_

May's POV

I sadly watched the door as I moved towards my room. We met mom on the way. She told us about dad's behavior. Going to my room, I and m-dad played with a ball. (I mean the spherical ball, not the dance-party kinda thing which takes place in a ballroom :)

I and m-dad played for too long. We had lunch, and then played for whole five hours! My sisters were who knows where. My mother was busy inventing, and my c-dad sleeping. Suddenly the ball was kinda freezing. I stopped to play and immediately hid the ball, I didn't want them to know. I told m-dad to look on c-dad, hey I do need an excuse. M-dad, at last, went to his room and I was, yet again, alone in my room.

I slowly crept out of my place because I had a secret. I stalked to a corner, first locking the door, then sitting down. I slowly opened my fisted hands, and let a small flicker of white glow out of my hands…

**Yep, you guessed it, powers! The actual story will be posted on the next chap! And, surprise surprise! I have made my mind up, a promise to all fellow earthlings, im gonna post all chapters with a minimum of 1000 words, and every week! Yay! Updating every Sunday, or faster if I have finished already!**


End file.
